Harry Potter and The Deceitful Lies
by hollytiger
Summary: REPOST. I decided to completely rewrite this story after Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be starting Seventh Year and flashing back as the story goes along.
1. Number 5 Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Deceitful Lies

by

hollytiger

_Summary: This is an AU. Starts when Harry is seven years old. He meets a little girl who lives across the street and she and her mother end up being someone from his past. The truth about Dumbledore is revealed but it's not until Harry's Eleventh birthday that he and his friend have been mislead their entire life. Eventual Harmony or H/HR (whatever you call it)._

_Disclaimer: So this is a third re-write of the Jessica Black saga. Some parts will be from the other two failed attempts at a re-write of HP. I do not own Harry Potter. That's all J.K. Rowling. Jessica Black and Joshua Farnham are myself and my fiancé in real life. But if I had my way, the series would have had taken a different route. FYI some of the things in this fic are my own questions as to why they were never addressed in the books, such as the Dursley's constant abuse and why no one reported them, Hermione and Harry's sudden attraction to Ron and Ginny in sixth year when it was clear from the start that Harry and Hermione had the hots for each other and many other things like the Potter Inheritance. For now, enjoy Chapter 1._

Chapter 1: The Girl from 5 Privet Drive

"BOY! GET UP!" came the bellows of Vernon Dursley, followed by banging on the door to the cupboard. Vernon Dursley, though a successful businessman, was not a nice man. He was greedy, selfish, and abusive. At least to Harry. Harry James Potter that is. Harry did not know why he had to live with his horrible relatives. He asked his aunt once what happened to his parents. His aunt had simply responded, "They died in a car accident. The police placed us with you, now be quiet." He hadn't asked again. Now being only four years old, Harry knew that his aunt had lied. He was allowed to watch television once in a while, mostly crime dramas, and he was able to pick up on how to read people's body language. When he had asked his aunt about his parents, she had frozen in place and her eyes had become shifty, like she was hiding something. Oh well, maybe one day she would tell him what really happened.

Harry stumbled out of his makeshift bed and opened the door to find his uncle standing there waiting for him.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Get showered and changed boy, you are going across the street to the neighbor's while we go out shopping."

"Yes sir," said Harry as he raced up the stairs with his change of clothes to the lavatory. Minutes later, he rushed down the stairs as the Dursleys were putting on their shoes.

"Go to Number 5," barked his Aunt Petunia. "There is a little girl in the front yard on a swing set."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," said Harry, his eyes lighting up. Harry was never allowed to play with any of the neighborhood children and he was finally going to be able to maybe make a new friend. Harry put on his shoes and rushed out the front door. He looked both ways before crossing the street and he saw the little girl on the swing set in strange clothing. She had brownish black hair that was braided in pigtails, brown eyes and was dressed in blue jeans, a red tanktop, tennis shoes and was wearing what Harry could only describe as a giant robe.

_What a strange looking girl..._thought Harry. The girl gave a shy wave, as Harry waved back as he approached her.

"Hi, I'm Harry, is this Number 5?" he asked the girl who looked no more than eight.

"Hi hi!" said the girl excitedly. "Yes, this is number 5. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Jessica Black."

"How old are you?" asked Harry.

"I'll be eight on September 19th," said Jessica. "You?"

"I just turned seven, I think," said Harry. He knew his birthday was July 31st, today to be exact, but the Dursley's never really told him how old he was or wished him happy birthday. They would just hand him something wrapped and walk away.

"You think? Don't you know when your birthday is?" asked Jessica, raising an eyebrow as she swung back and forth on the swing. Harry shrugged as he sat down on the vacant swing next to her and started to swing alongside her.

"I know it's today, July 31st," said Harry, "but I don't know what year. My relatives don't really like me."

"I'm sorry, but that is horrid," said Jessica. "Do you even get a cake?"

"No, not really," said Harry.

"Well, I think that's about to change, follow me!" said Jessica as she jumped up from the swing and dragged Harry inside Number 5.

"Mummy!" cried Jessica. "The neighbors across the street don't celebrate Harry's birthday! He doesn't even get a cake! Can we make him one?" A young blonde woman, in her late twenties, emerged from the kitchen. The woman looked familiar to Harry, but he wasn't sure if he had seen her before or what.

"Hello Harry," said the woman as she looked at him. She had a tiny bit of shock on her face at his appearance and she burst into tears.

"My boy, my poor sweet boy what have they done to you?! I told him! I told him not to put you with them!" cried the women as she wrapped her arms around a now bewildered Harry. This woman obviously knew who he was, for she was now placing kisses all over him like a mother would to their child. She brushed some of Harry's hair back.

"Forgive me Harry, but these last five years have been absolutely horrid. I've had to stand back and watch those dastardly horrid Dursley's treat you like garbage when in fact, you should have been here, with us."

"With you? Who are you?' asked Harry.

"Harry, my name is Arabella Figg-Black," said the woman, "and I am your godmother and rightful guardian."

Arabella then told Harry everything. His parents had not died in a car crash. They were murdered by a powerful wizard. When Arabella had told Harry he was a wizard, he was confused. There was no such thing as magic...was there?

"I'm a what?" asked Harry.

"A wizard, Harry. And a very powerful one, once you get a bit of training in you later in life. No one told you? That bloody bastard Dursley, I should wring his neck!" Arabella was fuming.

"Never mind Harry, as of today you are no longer going to live at the Dursleys," said Arabella. "I will make sure of that. For now, let's celebrate your birthday properly. Jessica dear, go find Harry something suitable to wear upstairs. I have tons of boy clothes in the bottom drawer that I was saving for Harry when I was finally able to save him from the Dursleys. We are going out."

Jessica raced upstairs to fetch the clothes for Harry.

"I haven't really needed to use this the last couple of years, Harry, but I think I should make sure you are physically okay," said Arabella, reaching into the kitchen drawer. She pulled out a long wooden stick.

"This is my wand, that I use to perform magic with," said Arabella. "This is isn't going to hurt, I just want to see if you have any blocks or charms on you."

"Charms? Blocks? What do you mean?"

"Spells Harry, I believe you may have several placed on you. I can easily remove them. Wait, Harry why are you squinting?"

"To be honest, I can't see very well," said Harry.

"Just like your father, blind as a bat. No worries, we will get you some glasses. Now hold still, this will only take a minute." Arabella muttered some words in a language Harry didn't know and after a few moments Arabella turned a puce shade of purple.

"I AM GOING TO KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"


	2. A Place to Hide

Chapter 2 A Place to Hide

_July 27__th__, 1997_

_Diary, this will be the last time I write in you at Privet Drive. Tonight we leave Number Five for a long time. Probably for good. The Second War is going to start. Voldemort is stronger than ever. Several death eaters broke out of Azkaban over the summer after Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower. And now Harry, Hermione, Ron, Josh and myself are going to finish what Dumbledore started._

"Jess? It's almost time to go," said her boyfriend as he poked his head in. "Your mum said the Order will be here shortly for us and Harry."

"Alright love, coming," said Jessica as she marked the page of her diary and closed it. She placed it in her knapsack and took one final look around the room. The majority of her possessions had been packed into her rucksack, which held a bottomless charm. With Voldemort out there, and only four more horcuxes to go, Harry, Hermione, Jessica, Josh, and Ron were going to find the remaining items. The locket that Dumbledore and Harry had retrieved, on the ill-fated night of Dumbledore's death and Draco and Narcissa's return to the dark side, was a fake. They still had no idea who R.A.B. was. Jessica thought back to Dumbledore's trial Then there was something of Hufflepuff's, Jessica thought a cup, and also something of Ravenclaw's. Being in Ravenclaw herself, Jessica had a few ideas on what it could be. There was also one more horcrux but Harry had no clue what it was.

Taking a final look around her now former home, Jessica sighed. The Dursleys were long gone, Harry at least having some decency to warn them of the wards on Privet Drive falling on his seventeenth birthday. Jessica turned to look at her pictures on her corkboard. The picture of her, Harry and Draco on Harry's ninth birthday at the waterpark still hung up. Their picture counterparts were laughing and waving and making faces at the camera. Jessica scowled. How could her cousin return to that asshole of a father was beyond belief. Jessica yanked the picture off the corkboard and tore it up. With a final sweep of her room, and making sure that she had packed what she was taking, Jessica headed down the stairs. Number Five was emptier than a poor man's icebox.

"There you are dear," said Arabella, coming over and hugging Jessica. "All set?"

"Yes Mum," said Jessica. "I'm all packed. When do we leave?"

"As soon as the Order gets here," said Arabella. Just then, as Harry and Josh came down the stairs with their belongings, the four heard a loud roar and Harry opened up the door to see Hagrid standing there.

"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry, hugging his gigantic friend. A loud squeal came from behind and the next thing Harry knew, Hermione was kissing him. Josh let out a wolf-whistle while Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Hi Beautiful," said Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Hello Handsome," said Hermione, kissing him again.

"Alright you two, that's enough," growled Mad-Eye Moody as he hobbled through the door carrying a large sack and a giant mug filled with a familiar looking gob of goop.

"Uh, Mad-Eye, is that what I think it is?" asked Harry, pointing to the mug as Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley all stepped into the living room to join the six other witches and wizards.

"Well it certainly isn't Pumpkin Juice," muttered Jessica sarcastically. "Gee Harry, what kind of a question is that?"

"Here's the deal, Potter," said Mad-Eye. "You're the only one here not of age, which means you still have the Trace on you."

"The Trace?" asked Harry, looking at Arabella.

"The Trace that detects underage magic," said Arabella.

"Since we believe that Draco and Narcissa have probably revealed the location of your whereabouts and that the ministry has been infiltrated, magic is out of the question for travel," added Mr. Weasley. "The Floo Network and Apparition Detection System may be bugged."

"So how are we getting to..."

"If Voldemort finds out you have left tonight and is waiting, we want to be prepared. Give me your hair, Potter."

"My what?" cried Harry. "No. Absolutely not!"

"Told you he'd take it well," said Jessica to Arabella, holding her hand out. Arabella, who scowled, placed a Galleon into Jessica's open palm.

"Harry, none of us fancy turning into you," said Fred. "But you'd do the same for one of us, right?"

"He has a point, love," said Hermione. Before Harry could say anything, Jessica ripped a handful of hair from Harry's head.

"OW! Geez Jess!" cried Harry as Jessica handed Mad-Eye the hair and added them to the cup.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe, Harry," said Hermione as Jessica, who had taken the first sip, handed Hermione the mug. Josh raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh you know what I mean," said Hermione, swatting Josh in the arm. "Crabbe's potion looked like bogies." She took a sip and handed the cup to Josh, who passed it to Fred and George and finally Fleur drank from the mug. One by one, the six young adults changed into exact replicas of Harry.

"Wow, we're identical!" said Fred and George in unison.

"Right then, Bill and Fleur, and Kingsley and Hermione will take the thestrals" said Mad-Eye as he handed the group clothes identical to Harry's. "The rest of us will take brooms with the exception of the real Harry. You will be going with Hagrid in the motorbike. Each Potter will have their own route."

"Yikes Harry, your eyesight is awful!" said Hermione, putting on a pair of spectacles.

"I knew Hermione lied about that tattoo," added Josh, looking at the bare chest below his shirt and a thump on the arm from Hermione. The real Harry grinned at Hermione/Harry, who whispered in his ear, "I didn't say where it was really." Harry grinned and Jessica's jaw dropped at the real Harry.

"Oh my lord Harry DOES have a tattoo!" cried Jessica.

"Hey, now don't go looking!" said Harry as Jessica started to look at parts of Harry's body.

"Alright you lot, enough lollygagging," said Mad

* * *

_July 27__th__, 1997 Part 2_

_Ambush. That was what waited for us as we entered the skies above Privet Drive. Someone had given us away. Ten galleons bets it was my bastard of a cousin. Mad-Eye is dead. George lost an ear. But the rest of us managed only a few cuts and scrapes. Bill and Fleur's wedding is on the First of August, so it's going to be a busy next few days around here..._

Jessica paced the floor of the Burrow, as she, Arabella, Harry and Hagrid waited for the others.

"This is not good, oh this is not good," said Jessica nervously. "The rest of them should have been back by now. Who or what gave you and Hagrid away?"

"Hedwig, I think," said Harry as Molly Weasley sat a plate of food in front of them each. "She flew back towards the bike to protect me."

"Oh Hedwig," murmured Jessica. "You were such a loyal girl." Just then, Ron and Ginny came flying down the stairs.

"You two alright?" asked Ron as he hugged Jessica and then Harry. Ginny did the same.

"Yeah," said Jessica. "But we got ambushed. The others aren't back yet." A pop was heard outside, sounding the alert of someone entering the wards and the group heard Lupin's voice.

"Help!" cried Lupin. The group rushed out to find Lupin holding up a bloody George.

"Oh my god, what happened?" cried Jessica as Arthur and Fred arrived next.

"We were betrayed," said Lupin. "George and I ran into Snape and he cast Sectumsempra at George. He lost an ear." Fleur and Bill landed shortly after, followed by Josh and Tonks. Josh ran over to Jessica and engulfed her in a hug. Hermione and Kingsley also landed and Harry rushed to her, kissing her passionately.

"Where's Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"Dead," said Bill. "Took a stunner to the chest and fell off his broom." The girls gasped and burst into tears as the group entered the living room. George was laid on the sofa.

"Georgie, can you hear me?" asked Fred, kneeling down to his level.

"I hear ya Fred, I'm alright," said George.

"How're ya feeling?" asked Arthur.

"Saintlike," replied George. "I'm holy." He pointed to the hole where his ear had been. "Get it? Holey?"

The group laughed at George's joke while Molly and Arabella scoffed. Arthur and Lupin groaned.

"Alright you lot, off to bed with you," said Molly, ushering Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Jessica and Josh up the stairs. "And no coupling up!"

"Molly, they are adults," said Arabella. "MY daughter and MY godson can sleep wherever they want." Jessica laughed quietly to herself as they trudged up the stairs.

"It's a tight fit since we've got the wedding coming up," said Ron. "Charlie's going to bunk with Fred and George, and Percy, if the git shows up, will bunk with Bill and I. Here's your room, Harry and Hermione. Jess, Josh, you guys have Charlie's old room."

"Thanks Ron," said Josh. "See you kids in the morning. And Harry, Hermione, try to keep the noise down." Ron roared with laughter as Harry and Hermione turned red. Jessica laughed as Josh dragged her into their bedroom and the two of them set their bags on the floor.

"Well, Miss Black, shall we shag now, or shag later?" said Josh in a horrible impression of Austin Powers, a movie character from the title muggle movie they had seen a few weeks after Dumbledore's death. Before Jessica could respond, the two of them heard a loud thump against the far wall and a moan from Hermione. The two burst into laughter.

* * *

_August 1__st__, 1997_

_Well, Bill and Fleur were married today, but not without a little bit of drama. First off, The Minister of Magic showed up with Dumbledore's Will. Dumbledore might have been a bit of an old coot, but this will took the cake. He left Hermione a children's book, Ron his Deluminator, Harry the snitch from his first Quidditch match, Josh his watch with the weird moons, and me? A freaking tiara. The fuck?! Well, at least I had a headpiece for the wedding..._

_Oh and that's not all, Dumbledore had also left Harry the Sword of Gryffindor but it went missing from Hogwarts before the Ministry could retrieve it. The wedding was a completely different story. The ceremony went off without a problem. The reception was where all hell broke loose._

The loud music playing in the enormous tent rang throughout the land surrounding The Burrow. The guests were clapping and cheering as Bill and Fleur danced merrily along to the Irish Jig. Harry wandered outside with Hermione in the cool summer breeze. They walked along near the tent, guarded by other Order members.

"It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Harry, I've been thinking," started Hermione, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat on a bench.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Let's officially get married," said Hermione.

"You want to?" asked Harry.

"All we need is another wizard to perform the ceremony," said Hermione. "And with the war on the verge of happening, I just want to live life to the fullest. Spend every minute with you as your wife."

Harry grinned and looked down at Hermione.

"You really want to do this?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione, beaming at Harry, just like she had done when Fleur and Bill had been pronounced "Bonded for Life". Harry returned the smile and reached into his pocket.

"Then I guess I better do this properly," started Harry. Hermione gasped as she saw him pull a small black box and Harry knelt in front of Hermione on one knee, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Hermione, we have been through everything these last six years, and not once have you left my side. You are my best friend, my rock, my reason to breathe. Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man in the world and officially become Mrs. Potter? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" said Hermione. "Yes I will marry you!" Harry grinned as he slid the ring on Hermione's left hand. As their lips met, the newly engaged couple was interrupted by a light shooting down from the sky.

"Oh no," whispered Harry. The two teens ran into the tent as the light dispersed the crowd, forming a Patronus in the shape of a Lynx.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

The deep voice of Kingsley emerged from the Lynx Patronus. Chaos ensued. Guests scrambled for the exits as Jessica, Josh and Ron ran up to Harry and Hermione.

"I think this our cue to exit!" said Jessica.

"But all of our stuff!" cried Ron.

"Already taken care of," said Jessica as she and Hermione held up their beaded bags. "Now let's make like a banana and split!" Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron, while Jessica grabbed a hold of Josh. Jessica put her free hand in Harry's empty one and the five disappeared with a "POP!" Harry felt himself squeeze through time and space and the next thing he knew, the five of them were standing on a sidewalk in Downtown London.

"Where are we?" asked Jessica.

"Tottenham Court Road," said Hermione. "Walk, just walk." Hermione led the four down the sidewalk. The boys were still in their dress robes, Hermione and Jessica in their dresses. A couple girls giggled at the sight of Ron in his used dress robes.

"We need to get somewhere safe," said Harry.

"Back here," said Jessica, dragging them into an empty alley. She opened her beaded bag and started pulling out clothes, handing sets of clothes to Ron and Josh, then handed Harry a set of his clothes.

"Quick, change into these," said Jessica. "We need to blend in." After the five changed clothes, Jessica and Hermione shoved the dresses and dress robes back into the bags, followed by the dress shoes.

"How did you..." started Harry.

"Undetectable extension charm," said Hermione. "Tricky, but Jess and I've done it okay. Jess and I managed to fit everything we need in these two bags." A loud thud came from inside the bag. "Oh damn, that will be the books."

"When did you do all this?" asked Josh.

"We've had these packed for days at The Burrow," said Jessica. "We knew there was a chance that The Burrow would come under attack and we would have to make a getaway."

"Let's go in this cafe and think what we should do next," said Hermione. The five entered the cafe around the corner and sat down at a booth.

"The others-everyone at the wedding," started Harry as his brain finally processed what had happened.

"We can't worry about that now," said Hermione. "It's you they're after Harry, and we'll just put everyone in even more danger by going back,"

"She's right," said Ron. "Most of the order was there, they 'll look after everyone."

"Mum," whispered Jessica. "I hope she's alright." Just then, a waitress came up to them. Hermione ordered sandwiches and hot chocolates for everyone. A few moments later the waitress returned with their order. Hermione pulled a twenty-pound note from her pocket and paid the waitress. As the group ate, Jessica thought long and hard.

"I think we need to go to Grimmauld Place," said Jessica. "Mum put new wards up but she hasn't been back since Dumbledore died."

"We don't know if it's safe," said Harry. "Snape might be able to find us."

"It's worth a shot," said Hermione. "Come on, let's hurry up and get out of here."

TBC


End file.
